


Курьер

by Azul_Lirio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_Lirio/pseuds/Azul_Lirio
Summary: Мечта требует жертвоприношений. Почему бы в жертву не приносить жизни? Это логичное решение.





	1. Post meridiem. Ante meridiem (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Картина упоминаемая по ходу действия - Вавилонская башня. Неизвестный фламандский мастер, 1587 (Курпфальцский музей) https://pp.vk.me/c630216/v630216878/31d68/GsmEDSVToC0.jpg 
> 
> У меня Вавилон ассоциируется прежде всего с падением великой империи (сердечный привет "Свидетелям Иеговы" за яркие книжки). Поэтому в тексте падает и рушится всё что можно.   
> Честно пыталась запараллелить исторические события предшествующие осени 539 г. до н.э., когда Кир II Великий окончательно подчинил Вавилон, и потрясение экономики Южной Кореи азиатским кризисом 1997 г. во взглядах героев.   
> Интересен Вавилон, пораженный смертельным недугом, как общество в стадии кризиса, как образ и символ греховности и морального разложения.  
> Вавилона давно не существует, но люди помнят.
> 
> Часто упоминаемое и приснопамятное:  
> Мене, мене, текел, упарсин (ивр. מְנֵא מְנֵא תְּקֵל וּפַרְסִין, по-арамейски означает буквально «мина, мина, шекель и полмины» (меры веса) - согласно библейскому преданию — слова, начертанные на стене таинственной рукой во время пира вавилонского царя Валтасара незадолго до падения Вавилона от рук Дария Мидийского.
> 
> Музыка:   
> Oblivion - 30 Seconds To Mars; To the Edge of the Earth - 30 second to Mars

 

 

_“...уже второе или третье поколение поняло бессмысленность строительства такой башни, но все были уже слишком крепко связаны друг с другом, чтобы покинуть город…”_

_Франц Кафка “Городской герб”_

  
  
  
**15.04.2002**  
  
Кёнсу почти задыхается. Он не любит суетиться и когда суетятся вокруг, а сейчас чёткое ощущение, что город готовится к концу света, а большинство жителей накрыло ритуальным безумием, как лавиной дождя. Ему кажется, что стоящие в центре города в пробке автомобили более истерично переругиваются сигналами, а пешеходы, от которых он отрезан тонкой преградой тонированного стекла, бегут быстрее и беспорядочнее обычного, иногда останавливаются, запрокидывают головы к новостным экранам, чтобы ухватить кусочек сегодняшнего кошмара и унести с собой дальше. Чтобы пережевать, переработать, перетереть с друзьями и коллегами.  
  
Случай действительно беспрецедентный: всего пару часов назад на окраине города, заходя на посадку, разбился Boeing 767* китайских авиалиний. На борту было почти двести человек, и судьба половины пока неизвестна. Потрясены все. Такой большой авиакатастрофы в стране ещё не случалось. Радио трещит, поддерживая истеричный настрой.  
  
Идут спасательные операции, подсчет выживших, расследование происшествия. Журналисты старательно сочувствуют пострадавшим и их семьям, строят предположения, нагнетают обстановку, уточняя, что это первое в истории авиакомпании падение самолета.  
  
Пока рано делать выводы, нужно думать о судьбе бывших на борту, но всё равно обсуждается возможность ошибки экипажа. Недопонимание между пилотами. Непонимание того, что говорил диспетчер на неродном языке. В данном случае это непростительная ошибка, стоившая многих жизней. Кёнсу усмехнулся бы иронично, но вокруг него слишком много непонимания. Уже давно не больно, но утомляет.  
  
— Абонент находится вне зоны доступа, — сообщает механическая дева из динамика телефона, и Кёнсу прерывает звонок.  
  
Он знает, что с абонентом всё в порядке, что его самолет благополучно приземлился рано утром до всей этой кутерьмы. Но сделать ничего не может. Только набирать номер. И ждать, когда машина проберётся через городское столпотворение и доползёт до пункта назначения. Решение ехать на машине было не самым правильным. На поезде быстрее, но Кёнсу не любит поезда.  
  
Он настойчиво стучит в дверь номера. Не для того проделал долгий путь, чтобы обнаружить отсутствие Чондэ, который, по словам своего секретаря, сам отключил телефон.  
  
Когда дверь, наконец, распахивается, Кёнсу неожиданно для себя громко вздыхает с облегчением.  
  
— Привет. Как ты? — спрашивает он, пока Чондэ сторонится, пропуская в комнату, и закрывает дверь.  
  
— Привет. Хорошо. Как сам? — отвечает Чондэ. С момента последней встречи он не сильно изменился. Только в который раз высветлил волосы. Они резко контрастируют с черным воротничком рубашки. Чондэ, как рекламщику, простительна некоторая экстравагантность образа.  
  
— Тоже неплохо. Почему возвращаешься через Пусан? — Кёнсу без зазрения совести и приглашения садится на диван, аккуратно опуская на низкий кофейный столик сумку с ноутбуком.  
  
— Дела, — коротко отговаривается Чондэ. Они не виделись четыре месяца, и это всё, что можно сказать друг другу. Наверное.  
  
И садится рядом. Близко. До такой степени, что у Кёнсу перехватывает дыхание и заканчиваются вопросы. А взгляд осторожно скользит от линии челюсти по шее к ключицам, которые видно, потому что верхние четыре пуговицы чёрной рубашки расстегнуты.  
  
— Я скучал. — Чондэ без церемоний дергает Кёнсу за галстук, чтобы затянуть в жадный поцелуй.  
  
Снова коснуться этих губ — блаженство. Заводящее, доводящее до исступления и тахикардии. Они в гостиничном номере, и есть немного времени, чтобы побыть наедине, не вызывая особых подозрений. Уже изрядно пошатнувшийся за сегодняшний день самоконтроль делает ручкой. Даже не ехидно хихикает, а откровенно хохочет над Кёнсу, готовым растечься сладкой лужей прямо на диване в гостиной. Особенно, когда Чондэ садится на его колени лицом к лицу, толкает, вынуждая откинуться на мягкую спинку дивана, и продолжает целовать, ослабляя узел галстука.  
  
Чондэ отодвигается назад, разъединяя губы, и тянет с его плеч пиджак, походя оглаживая плечи и руки. Смотрит пытливо, как будто пытается уловить мельчайшие перемены, и удовлетворенно вздыхает, не найдя таковых. Пиджак отлетает на кофейный столик. Развязанный галстук следом за ним.  
  
Чондэ расстегивает свою рубашку. Потому что понимает: ещё полминуты промедления, и у него в гардеробе станет на одну вещь меньше. Кёнсу сжимает его бока, ощущая под пальцами твердость мышц и ребер.  
Скользнуть пальцами выше, чтобы смять плотную ткань воротничка и дёрнуть Чондэ обратно на себя, обжечь губами родинку у самой ключицы, чувствуя быстрый язык в своем ухе. Пройтись ладонями по выступающим лопаткам, скользнуть ниже, упираясь в жесткий ремень. Пробежаться по нему пальцами в поисках пряжки. Тихий лязг, ремень стремительно покидает шлёвки и падает на пол. Толстый ковёр глушит звук. Чёрная ткань рубашки послушно скользит под ладонями, открывает беззащитность кожи, улетая куда-то вниз. Куда Кёнсу не замечает, не следит.  
  
Потому что его шею покрывают поцелуями, попутно расстегивая мелкие пуговицы на рубашке. Потому что ему уже тесно в отнюдь не узких брюках. И, по ощущениям неугомонных пальцев Кёнсу, Чондэ чувствует тоже самое.  
  
— Знаешь, ты похож на ангела, — шепчет Чондэ, нежно обнимая его лицо ладонями и проводя языком по губам Кёнсу, прежде, чем тот начнет ругаться. Он не любит таких сравнений и комплиментов своей внешности. — На очень-очень сердитого ангела.  
  
— Заткнись, я тебя умоляю, — потому что Кёнсу трясёт от вожделения. И он сильнее сжимает чужие ягодицы.  
  
А время тихо стонет, утекая сквозь переплетенные пальцы, неровное дыхание, нетерпеливые движения, выражающие, как сильно двое скучали друг без друга и без одной общей свободы на двоих. Быть свободными поодиночке у них не выходит. Уже пытались.  
  
— А почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Чондэ, когда дыхание уже восстановилось, но расцепить переплетенные пальцы у них с Кёнсу ещё не получается.  
  
— За тобой приехал, — говорит Кёнсу так, словно путешествие директора по аудиту из столицы в главный порт страны, чтобы подвести блудного директора по рекламе само собой разумеется.  
  
Правда Чондэ уже давно не блудный, а вполне себе запряженный в работу и командировки. Один из зодчих на их общей семейной “стройке”, которую они между собой по старой памяти называют “вавилонской башней”. Большая воплощенная мечта семейства Ким, на которой зиждутся общие и личные амбиции. И нужно не дать ей пойти прахом.  
  
Сравнение компании с библейским объектом звучит пафосно, стоит хотя бы вспомнить, чем в книге закончился этот проект. Но то, что роднит его и Чондэ — это понимание, что они тоже стали заложниками большой мечты. Почти невольными. Правда, Чондэ понял это чуть раньше. Эта мечта требует жертвоприношений. Так почему бы в жертву не приносить жизни? Не отнимая, но ломая, перекраивая под нужды.  
  
После экономического кризиса, который компания преодолела с большими потерями, утратив часть былого влияния, настало время подъема и развития. Как и в кризис, семья должна быть вместе. И каждый на счету. Впрочем, о сплоченности речи здесь не идет.  
  
В отличие от Кёнсу Чондэ не умеет молча и спокойно переносить вечную войну интриг и открытые склоки. И только благодаря длительным командировкам он всё ещё повторно не сбежал из дома. Хотя живет отдельно, близость семьи заставляет его нервно дергаться. Потому что семья не поймет и не простит вот того, что происходило буквально четверть часа назад. Но больно прилетит за это не Чондэ, а Кёнсу. Это он всегда вынужден защищаться.  
  
— Тебе мало платят? Опять взялся подрабатывать курьером со сложными поручениями? — усмехается Чондэ и кончиками пальцев гладит обнаженную спину Кёнсу. Очерчивает лопатки, нащупывает позвонки, проводит от затылка до копчика. Кёнсу вздрагивает от стаи мурашек, пробежавших по направлению движения пальцев.  
  
— Нет. Хотел уточнить, как твоё отделение расходует средства, — скалится Су. — И удостовериться, что ты доедешь до семейного ужина.  
  
— Зануда, — Чондэ убирает руки за голову.  
  
— Как-нибудь переживи один вечер в семейном обществе без происшествий и скандалов, — просит Кёнсу, хотя оба знают, что все будет в порядке, по уставу, согласно традициям.  
  
— Только ради тебя, — соглашается Чондэ. — Кстати, не задумывался, почему наши встречи сопровождаются крупными транспортными катастрофами? Весь город стоит на ушах.  
  
— Я за тебя волновался. И не задумывался о таких абстракциях. Но ты романтик — ищешь взаимосвязи там, где их нет, — Кёнсу встает с постели за водой.  
  
— Хочешь расскажу интересное о другой катастрофе?  
  
Кёнсу кивает. Чондэ зачем-то жизненно необходимо делиться странными фактами. Они словно своей волей поселяются у него в голове, Чондэ даже не напрягается их запоминать. Истории и факты просачиваются из газет, книг, разговоров незнакомых людей, сводок новостей, случайно увиденных фильмов, фотографий и журналов. Часто он ищет разноплановую информацию целенаправленно.  
  
И когда они наедине, Чондэ необходимо рассказать историю, казалось бы никак не связанную ни с ним, ни с Кёнсу. Как будто ничем иным он не может выразить свои чувства и переживания. Но между ними столько всего сказано за последние годы, что более интимные и личные слова бывают лишними.  
  
— Помнишь крушение поезда ICE-1 под Эшеде? — Чондэ часто начинает свои рассказы с вопросов. Кёнсу привык.  
  
— Помню, — он медленно пьет воду прямо из бутылки. — Катастрофа, про которую я не знал. — Перед глазами мелькают кадры репортажа четырехлетней давности: спасатели, вертолеты, искореженные вагоны, прижатые друг к другу бортами. Цементная пыль, потому что один из вагонов, сойдя с рельсов, обрушил опору автомобильного моста. Эмоциональные комментарии репортера на немецком языке, который Кёнсу до сих пор знает плоховато, остаются за кадром воспоминаний.  
  
— Ты был прав с наложившимися друг на друга ошибками и стечением обстоятельств. Идет судебный процесс о халатности. Потому что бандаж колеса лопнул на полном ходу из-за износа материала. Плохая диагностика, — Чондэ поднимается и забирает у Кёнсу бутылку, чтобы допить остатки воды и бросить пустой на кресло. А потом обнять Су и всем телом прижаться, стараясь слиться, срастись, чтобы одна кожа на двоих.  
  
Кёнсу обнимает в ответ, уткнув нос в плечо Чондэ, туда, где смешались их запахи и ждёт продолжения, но тот молчит. Эта история без выводов и предположений. Чондэ просто поделился узнанными новостями, очень косвенно связанными с ними и их прошлым.  
  
— Останешься на ночь? — спрашивает Чондэ.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Кёнсу. — Давай поужинаем внизу.  
  
Это правильно, потому что тогда будет меньше подозрений. Они вечером были на виду, а потом заработались в номере. Никто не подумает лишнего. Для других они просто два дальних родственника, чудесным образом сумевшие подружиться. Кёнсу так успокаивает себя. Чондэ не возражает. Он пытается привести в порядок растрепанную прическу, проводит пальцами ото лба до затылка, разделяя пряди. А Кёнсу смотрит на поблескивающий на правом запястье браслет — тонкая пластинка с надписью на цепочке. Что значат символы на пластинке Кёнсу знает и без изучения арамейского “Мене, мене, текел, упарсин”. Сам он украшений не любит, но такой же браслет всегда с ним в маленьком отделении бумажника.  
  
Исчислено, исчислено, взвешено и разделено. Грехи легче нести, если их делить на двоих. Они с Чондэ и делят: грехи и свободу, которую нужно хранить в тайне. Не в первый раз и точно не в последний.  
  
У Кёнсу пока нет для этой проблемы решения, которое его устроило бы. Но он уверен — найдёт, иначе не начинал бы поиск.

 

__________________________________________________________

* В понедельник 15 апреля 2002 года в 11:21 Boeing 767-2J6ER авиакомпании Air China, выполнявший пассажирский рейс из Пекина (КНР) в Пусан (Республика Корея), из-за ошибок экипажа при заходе на посадку врезался в гору и разрушился, 129 из 166 человек на борту погибли (материал из Википедии). 


	2. Ante meridiem. Post meridiem (II)

**06.06.1998**  
  
***  
  
Кёнсу ослабляет узел галстука и откидывается на сиденье. Перелет длиной в четырнадцать часов утомил. И Кёнсу предпочел бы сейчас читать отчеты, а пришлось пролететь почти полмира. Хотя с чтением отчетов он погорячился. Отчёты в последнее время способствуют паршивому настроению.  
  
Кёнсу удивляется, как внезапно Председателем завладели родственные чувства и он решил собрать всех под одной крышей. Будет совет. Семейный. А семья уже давно привыкла разговаривать только на собраниях акционеров и советах директоров. Они и там-то еле сдерживаются, а без чужих глаз так глотки рвать друг другу готовы, потряхивая компроматом. Общая кровь способствует схожести темперамента и взаимной ненависти. Во избежание жертв среди населения лучше друг друга игнорировать.  
  
Кёнсу старается не забывать, что он тоже часть этой семьи. Пусть и бесправная. Когда председатель хотел его внести в семейный реестр, взбунтовались кажется все, даже родная бабка, у которой кроме него остались дочь и одна внучка. А папаша внучки, который сам кровью с семьей не связан, орал громче всех. Кёнсу же — незаконнорожденный. А то, что эта досадная оплошность опять же заслуга его дорогой бабки, не давшей добро сыну на женитьбу, никто в расчет не принимает.  
  
Семью раздражает, что такой молодой человек работает с Председателем. Помощник, чаще курьер для сложных поручений. Кёнсу своеобразно повезло понравится Председателю, тот остался без прежнего секретаря. Никто из законных “детишек” на это подай-принеси не пошёл, гонор поперек глотки встал. А студент-первокурсник, внебрачный сын племянника по совместительству — пошёл. И получил то, за что теперь дорогие родственники его теперь тихо ненавидели — доверие. Не великое, но побольше чем к некоторым.  
  
Со временем круг обязанностей стал шире, и к моменту окончания института, в котором пришлось перевестись на заочное обучение, он стал полезным человеком. Кёнсу теперь читал отчеты не только в образовательных целях, но и делал выжимки, готовил доклады по существу для Председателя.  
  
Семейную империю он, конечно, не получит. Кёнсу это понимает, ибо реалист. Но вот управление одним из крупных направлений — вполне реально. Подняться выше на пару ярусов башни от земли до неба — это обозримое будущее. Но чтобы что-то получить, нужно сначала это что-то обезопасить. А Кёнсу в вопросах безопасности бессилен. Он — амбициозный курьер, пока что.  
  
Мечты придется отложить. В Азии* и в компании кризис. И семейный совет нужен, чтобы его преодолеть. Обсудить варианты развития в неформальной обстановке. А формально — все собираются на шикарный банкет по случаю юбилея компании. Кёнсу удерживает себя от сравнения предстоящего празднества с валтасаровым пиром, но получается так себе.  
  
Пока такси уверено движется по берлинским улицам, Кёнсу пытается уяснить, зачем Председателю понадобился сбежавший внук, за которым, собственно, и отправили Кёнсу. Председатель дал только три дня на поездку с переговорами. Его не примут обратно, если приедет один.  
  
Чондэ он не видел уже лет пять. Тот улетел учиться в Германию и домой не вернулся. Его тонкая душевная организация не выдерживала семейных дрязг и интриг. Об этом сам Чондэ когда-то и сказал Кёнсу. Он был единственным, кроме Председателя, из семейки, кто не тыкал в нос происхождением. Кёнсу было даже немного жаль, когда этот, в отличие от него, разговорчивый парень не вернулся из Европы.  
  
Для семьи было обиднее всего то, что Чондэ оказался не просто бунтующим наследничком. Во время обучения у него прорезался талант к продажам и рекламе, что в сумме с хорошим образованием позволило устроиться на отличную работу без посторонней помощи.  
  
Его отец рвал и метал. Председатель посмеивался, просчитывая варианты. Семье было бы выгоднее, если бы Чондэ пахал на семейный бизнес, но он предпочёл нарушить все запреты и приличия. Кажется, ни с кем из семьи не общался. По крайней мере, небольшое расследование показывало, что Чондэ оборвал все связи. Не то чтобы скрывался, телефон и адрес достать было несложно, но на контакт добровольно и сознательно не шёл. Кёнсу это немного расстраивало, потому что иногда казалось, что он скучает по этому общительному и весёлому парню, не похожему на остальных в семье.  
  
Кёнсу слабо верилось, что Чондэ решился унести ноги так далеко только из-за родственных конфликтов. Он не знал причин решений и выбора Чондэ, и это плохо. По сути, у Су нет ничего для убеждения Чондэ. Только условия задачи и решимость. Придется разбираться на месте, как заставить Чондэ поехать с ним.  
  
Мене, мене, текел, упарсин. Последние дни эта присказка привязалась и не идет из головы. Как будто предвещая что-то нехорошее, слова всплывали по несколько раз в день и мечтали сорваться с языка. Удивительно, потому что Кёнсу довольно давно не брал в руки Библию.  
  
  
***  
  
Дверь открывают после третьего звонка.  
  
Чондэ сонно моргает и встряхивает золотистой неопрятной шевелюрой. Такой же, каким его помнит Кёнсу. Кроме волос ничего не изменилось. Хотя плечи стали чуть шире.  
  
— Привет, — выдает Чондэ в комплекте с широким зевком и распахивает дверь. — Входи. Завтракать будешь?  
  
— Привет. Не откажусь, — Кёнсу входит в квартиру. И пристраивает чемодан в указанный угол. — Как ты?  
— Не жалуюсь. - Чондэ меряет Кёнсу оценивающим взглядом. — Рад, что тебя ещё не сожрали. Присядь, умоюсь и займусь завтраком.  
— Я могу помочь, — говорит Кёнсу.  
— Не надо. Просто подожди чуть-чуть.  
  
Вот так. Словно не пять лет прошло с момента последней встречи, а пять часов. И будто Кёнсу не полмира пролетел, а пришел с другого края лестничной площадки. Но, по крайней мере, Чондэ настроен благожелательно.  
  
Кёнсу поднимается с дивана и осматривается, когда за Чондэ закрывается дверь ванной. Гостиная, совмещенная с кухней, яркий диван, рядом столик, заваленный журналами, пара кресел по бокам. Окно с широким подоконником, смотрящее на стену соседнего дома. На подоконнике — книги. Под ногами мягкий ковёр. У Чондэ уютно. Местами уют переходит в бардак, но Кёнсу это даже нравится — творческая атмосфера. Сам он так не умеет, в его комнате всё строго, систематизировано и ровно, как по линейке. Само так получается.  
  
На стенах — плакаты вперемешку с репродукциями картин. На изображении башни Кёнсу слегка зависает. Башня — главный элемент. Исполинская. Город — бледный фон её величию. У подножия суетятся люди со строительными материалами и инвентарем. На самой вершине арматура и леса. Картину раньше он не видел, но сюжет смутно знаком. Жаль подписи нет.  
  
— Вавилонская башня, — раздается негромким голосом в ухо. Кёнсу вздрагивает. Чондэ стоит совсем рядом, побритый и аккуратно причесанный. Но всё в той же майке с открытыми плечами и пёстрых штанах. — Всё ещё читаешь Библию на ночь?  
  
— Сейчас у меня другое чтение, — отвечает Кёнсу.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Чондэ улыбается, а он понимает, как же скучал по этой искренней улыбке. — Меня всегда удивляло, как ты можешь такие ужасы на ночь читать и потом спокойно спать.  
  
— Я не ранимая натура, — парирует Су. — Может всё-таки помочь с завтраком?  
  
Кёнсу приехал по делу, но рядом с тихо напевающим под нос Чондэ думать о делах не хочется. Хочется просто расслабиться, насладиться днём, ставшим выходным, и завтраком, который готовить в четыре руки оказалось очень весело. Он избавляется от пиджака и тесного галстука, гадая, почему не поступил так раньше. Чондэ выдает цветной фартук и помогает закатать рукава своими длинными ловкими пальцами.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я никуда не поеду? — спрашивает Чондэ и намазывает масло на кусочек хлеба, который передает Кёнсу.  
  
— Спасибо. — Тот берет угощение и кладет на край тарелки с остатками яичницы. — И я никак не могу тебя убедить? Это же всего на пару дней.  
  
Чондэ отрицательно качает головой, давая понять, что решение обсуждению и пересмотру не подлежит. Мене, мене, текел, упарсин…  
  
— Что ты сказал? — переспрашивает Чондэ.  
  
— Как мне тебя уговорить? — говорит Кёнсу, внимательно всматривается в его лицо и кусает хлеб.  
  
— Если ответишь честно на два вопроса, я обдумаю возможность поездки, — предлагает Чондэ. Кёнсу кивает, мол согласен, потому что рот набит. — Что лично от меня нужно деду? И что он даст тебе, что ты за мной потащился?  
  
Кёнсу знает, что врать бесполезно. Один из немногих фактов, что он помнит о Чондэ — тот каким-то шестым чувством всегда улавливает фальшь, поэтому его тошнит от семьи и окружения. Лучше сказать как есть и ориентироваться по реакции.  
  
— Что хочет Председатель — я не знаю. Сам всю голову сломал, — осторожно начинает Кёнсу. — Ты никогда не претендовал на участие в жизни компании. И не рвался оттеснять особо жадных от кормушки. Поэтому на первый вопрос я ответить не могу.  
  
Однако Чондэ кивает, словно что-то там себе уяснил и посвящать в свои мысли Кёнсу не намеревается.  
  
— А на второй?  
  
— Недвижимость в случае успеха, — говорит Су и добавляет. — И три дня на дорогу и переговоры.  
  
— Так банально? Ты продал меня даже не за место в завещании и не за право принадлежать к нашей семейке, а за материальные блага? А со временем жёстко, — Чондэ грустно усмехается и поднимается. — Кофе налить?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста. На улице кризис. Материальные блага лишними не будут, — отвечает Кёнсу. — При чём здесь продал? Это моя работа выполнять поручения Председателя, а не обсуждать их. Даже жёсткие.  
  
— Вот, не такой ты человек, кто будет слепо выполнять поручения. Угощайся. — ставит на стол чашечку. Кёнсу благодарно кивает. — И дед поэтому тебя ценит. Каким бы ты ни был амбициозным, а границы видишь и соображаешь.  
  
— Мило, конечно, что ты обо мне хорошо отзываешься. Но мне нужен положительный ответ, — Кёнсу пьет обжигающий кофе и надеется, что Чондэ перестанет упрямиться. — Ты же знаешь, что будут проблемы, если я вернусь без тебя.  
  
— Я обещал подумать, — отвечает Чондэ. — А думается мне лучше на ходу. Не хочешь переодеться?  
  
— Зачем? — удивляется Кёнсу такому повороту.  
  
— Тебе удобно гулять в этом? — он кивает на пиджак и галстук Кёнсу, перекинутые через спинку дивана.  
  
— Но у меня с собой вся одежда такая.  
  
Чондэ сокрушенно качает головой, и только в этот момент Кёнсу замечает прокол в мочке правого уха. Сережки там нет, но, видимо, Чондэ их носит. Или носил. Кёнсу не может точно припомнить, было ли у того проколото ухо перед отъездом. Вопросы, что изменилось в Чондэ и почему он не хочет съездить домой, пока остаются открытыми.  
  
Пока Чондэ потрошит шкаф, Кёнсу возвращается к картине. Вавилонская башня. Наверное, самая амбициозная и несбыточная мечта человечества. Классическая иллюстрация одного из главных грехов — гордыни. Мать об этом говорила, но Кёнсу уже не помнил подробностей её толкования, потому что очень давно она говорила с ним о своей религии. Его крестили в детстве, но Кёнсу никогда всерьёз не считал себя католиком.  
  
Что касается Библии, её чтение успокаивало, но все нравоучения проходили мимо. Чондэ был прав, назвав книгу жестокой. Древний мир вообще был жестоким и опасным местом. Современный не лучше.  
  
Вавилонян небо наказало за непомерную гордыню, башня не была достроена, потому что люди перестали понимать друг друга. Это любимая ветхозаветная часть, с тех пор как он переехал в дом Кимов. Интересно, а в их семье когда-нибудь было взаимопонимание и намеки на любовь? Потому что весь клан впряжен в строительство и поддержание жизнедеятельности компании. По уму, по способностям, по крови.  
  
Кёнсу можно сказать повезло. Он вырос вне территории дома Ким. И носил фамилию матери — До. Она его любила и берегла. У него в жизни было то, чего, кажется, лишены все, росшие в резиденции. За семь лет он не заметил ни одного теплого взгляда, ничего, похожего на любовь или искренность, между членами семьи. Если они, конечно, не выпускники театральной школы, и все как один не владеют собственными эмоциями со шпионской виртуозностью.  
  
Раньше, когда Кёнсу только обживался в доме и роли младшего помощника, был Чондэ. А потом даже этот единственный приветливый и не гребущий под себя человек уехал. Но башня — мечта семьи — Ким требует жертвоприношений. И не отпускает тех, кто может стать зодчим или строительным материалом.  
  
— Нравится? — Чондэ опять стоял неожиданно близко. И Кёнсу начал молча корить себя за сегодняшнюю рассеянность.  
  
— Почему ты повесил на стену именно её? — вопрос вырвался в обход ответа.  
— Башня напоминает мне о семье, — просто говорит Чондэ. — Иллюстрация человеческой гордыни, слепоты, отсутствие общего языка и желания понять ближнего. Родного, — и Кёнсу давится вдохом, потому что Чондэ озвучил его мысли почти дословно. Не бывает такого идеального совпадения. — Почему ты пришёл в дом, а, Кёнсу? У тебя был выбор. Тебя мать любила, а не дрессировала. Мог бы выбрать другой путь, не такой жесткий. Это я вырос как на псарне. Должны были быть волки, а получились — шакалы. Но ты другой. Столько времени прошло, а ты всё равно чище их, чище меня.  
  
— Насчет чистоты не уверен. Зависть — тоже главный грех, — отзывается Кёнсу и не поясняет, о себе ли он говорит или о Чондэ. — Можно я схожу в душ?  
  
Чондэ, наверное, не подозревает, что семейная вавилонская башня находится под угрозой разрушения. Опорные конструкции трещат. Председатель хочет видеть внука. И Кёнсу знает, что пойдет на всё, чтобы уговорить Чондэ поехать домой. Мене, мене, текел, упарсин. Только доставка. В своих отношениях пусть разбираются сами.  
  
  
***  
  
Они стоят перед аркой. Кёнсу любуется сочетанием насыщенной синей и ярко-желтой глазури на кирпичах, которыми облицованы сам проход и опоры ворот. Красиво, для древнего мира так и вообще было чудом, учитывая, что у них на родине не сохранилось таких древних и внушительных памятников зодчества. Почти каждый дворец восстановлен или построен заново по старым чертежам. И история Кореи началась позже, когда Вавилон уже лежал в руинах  
  
Кёнсу любуется постройкой и думает, зачем Чондэ притащил его в музей. Они заехали в гостиницу, где оставили вещи. А потом Чондэ решил, что надо бы развить тему Вавилона раз уж они сходятся на любви к этой легенде. И самозабвенно рассказывает о воротах, собранных из обломков оригинала. Они были привезены сюда в начале двадцатого века. При раскопках рухнул свод арки и ворота доставлялись фрагментарно. То, что получилось, меньше по размеру, но всё равно впечатляет.  
  
Кёнсу не задумывался, что у вавилонской башни был прототип. Это не входило в сферу интересов. Легенда и легенда. Он не из тех, кто тщательно копается в далеком прошлом. Из-за банальной нехватки времени в том числе. Чондэ решил восполнить пробел в его образовании.  
  
Три дня — это, по мнению Чондэ, много. И можно не торопиться с ответом, от которого практически зависит жизнь Кёнсу. Он почти уверен, что Чондэ делает всё, чтобы вывести его из равновесия. Только цель понять не может и не собирается поддаваться на провокации.  
  
Если бы не ограничение времени, Кёнсу даже заинтересовался и расслабился бы, пока Чондэ читал краткую лекцию о языческих культах Вавилонии, в частности о том, кому посвящены ворота** — богине плодородия и плотской любви, войны и распри Иштар.  
  
Кёнсу ловит пошловатую ассоциацию между богиней плодородия и посвящением ей исполинских ворот, поэтому сдержано улыбается. А Чондэ добавляет, что Иштар также считалась покровительницей проституток, гетер и гомосексуалистов. Они проходят чуть дальше по экспозиции.  
  
Под кубом из стекла макет башни соединявшей землю и небеса — Этеменанки***. Такое имя носила вавилонская башня. Краеугольный камень, покоящийся основанием на земле, а вершиной возносящий к небу храм. Самое высокое, около девяноста метров, строение в городе. И самый высокий зиккурат в Вавилонии.  
  
— Тебе интересна его история? — спрашивает Чондэ.  
  
— Да, — кивает Кёнсу.  
  
— Нам лучше присесть. Идем отсюда. — Чондэ решительно направляется к выходу.  
  
А Су смотрит ему в затылок и надеется, что история о вавилонской башне даст ему ключ к решению своих задач. Потому что время утекает сквозь пальцы. И фундамент башни-мечты раскачивает набирающий обороты азиатский кризис. И не только он. Мене, мене, текел, упарсин. Лучше бы это проклятое пророчество не сбылось.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Азиатский финансовый кризис 1997—1998 годов — экономический кризис в Юго-Восточной Азии, который разразился в июле 1997 года и стал серьёзным потрясением мировой экономики в конце 1990-х годов (материал из Википедии)
> 
> **Ворота Иштар - восьмые ворота внутреннего города в Вавилоне. Построены в 575 г. до н. э. по приказу царя Навуходоносора в северной части города. Реконструкция ворот Иштар была произведена в 1930-х гг. в Пергамском музее в Берлине из материала, найденного археологом Робертом Колдевеем (материал из Википедии)  
> В музее выглядят так https://pp.vk.me/c626318/v626318878/1bbdb/MmSrNzTOaLA.jpg
> 
> ***Этеменанки («Дом основания неба и земли») — зиккурат в древнем Вавилоне. Предполагаемый прототип Вавилонской Башни (материал из Википедии)


	3. Post meridiem. Ante meridiem (III)

  
Чондэ сидит, блаженно развалившись в кресле с банкой пива. Кёнсу сидит рядом на диване и ждёт, когда тот начнет рассказывать историю, ту, которая не легенда.  
  
Кёнсу странно легко и уютно. Словно он приехал не по поручению, а пришёл в гости к старому другу. Они с Чондэ слишком мало общались, чтобы стать друзьями. Но если бы они могли подружиться — это было бы хорошо. И даже не с точки зрения рациональности. Чондэ такой человек, которого хочется узнать.  
  
С самого приезда Су мерещится, что Чондэ знает всё наперед. И знает больше него о целях Председателя. У него такое загадочно-лукавое лицо, словно Чондэ знает какой-то большой, вкусный секрет, но ещё не определился, рассказать его или нет. Оценивает надежность собеседника.  
  
— Я не знаток, расскажу, как помню, хорошо? — наконец говорит он. Кёнсу согласен.  
  
У него тоже банка пива и на нем — одежда Чондэ. Тот заставил его влезть в яркий джемпер и джинсы, отказавшись идти на прогулку в выходной с “формально одетым умником”, как он выразился. Кёнсу брезглив и не любит надевать чужую одежду, пусть и чистую. Он старается не думать, как странно выглядит в психоделически принтованном джемпере, смешавшем в брызгах всю палитру малиновых, фиолетовых и желтых оттенков. Вот Чондэ в таких вещах смотрится органично. А Су нет.  
  
Кёнсу вообще удивился, когда перед походом в музей Чондэ попросил его улыбнуться, потому что серьезность въедается в лицо. И вообще, уже вертикальная морщина между бровей легла. А потом осторожно погладил лоб Кёнсу на месте предполагаемой морщины, смутив такой наглостью.  
  
— Этеменанки простояла долго. О её существовании в законченном виде упоминалось ещё за тысячу восемьсот лет до рождества христова. Точная дата постройки неизвестна. Но известно, что её несколько раз разрушали, захватчики в том числе, а потом восстанавливали. А ещё её перестраивали. Одна из последних грандиозных реконструкций приходилась на период, описываемый в Библии. “Вавилонский плен” и падение Вавилона*.  
  
— Мене, мене, текел, упарсин. Да? — наконец-то вслух смог произнести Кёнсу. — Правда, к башне это отношения не имеет.   
  
— Да. Почти не имеет, — Чондэ улыбается. — С мировой арены Вавилон сошёл в пятом веке до нашей эры, когда персы, подавляя восстание, разграбили город и храмы, разрушили внешние укрепления. История же Этеменанки закончилась тем, что её разобрали для очередной реконструкции, но не собрали обратно в силу внешних обстоятельств. Только фундамент да упоминания на глиняных табличках остались.  
  
— Что за обстоятельства? — любопытствует Кёнсу, которому стало обидно, что тысячелетия истории уместили в несколько предложений. Словно что-то незначительное рассказали. Он даже сдвигает очки к кончику носа и смотрит на Чондэ поверх тонкой оправы.  
  
— Тогда придется начать с другого. Знаешь, кто такой Александр Великий? — уточняет Чондэ и получает укоризненный взгляд в ответ. — Так вот, он хотел сделать столицей своей империи Вавилон, который к тому моменту миновал стадию расцвета. И кроме былой славы и остатков монументальных построек ничем похвастаться уже не мог. Македонский повелел разобрать Этеменанки до основания и перестроить. Разобрать успели, собрать — нет. Великий завоеватель скоропостижно скончался. Его генералы ещё десятилетия рвали империю на куски и грызлись друг с другом. “Мене, мене, текел, упарсин” тут вполне уместно, — Чондэ на некоторое время замолкает.— Я, например, в этой истории нахожу интересным то, что благодаря реконструкциям и разрушениям башня простояла долго. Но последний проект обернулся крахом. Тоже иллюстрация, уже историческая, к греху гордыни, как считаешь?  
  
— Не считаю. Не может один человек поднять из руин легенду, когда нет надежной опоры. Но разве грех верить в свои силы и желать оставить свой след в истории? — Кёнсу снимает очки, аккуратно кладёт их на стопку журналов и залпом допивает своё пиво.  
  
— Дед же не пойдет на реструктуризацию компании в целях сокращения, — неожиданно лениво переключается Чондэ. — Он же работал над укреплением экономики страны, тридцать лет посвятил компании, верит, что всё будет хорошо — достаточно только упорно трудиться и иметь толику дальновидности, что фундамент не треснет. Принципы не позволят ему сократить половину рабочих. А долги задушат. Компанию объявят банкротом, — пустая банка опускается на столик с легким стуком. — И никто его не переубедит. Наша башенка опасно накренилась, да?   
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Кёнсу почти удивляется.   
  
— Я читаю газеты, знаю, как у нас ведется бизнес, и деда знаю. Для выводов достаточно, — Чондэ подходит к холодильнику и достает ещё две банки пива. — На этом завершим урок истории для самых маленьких.  
  
Кёнсу едва успевает поймать банку, что Чондэ бросил ему в руки через полкомнаты. Холодная. Ну и что теперь с этим счастьем делать? Открывать уже взрывоопасно.  
  
— Ты до сих пор не ответил, что надумал, — напоминает Кёнсу и ставит злосчастную банку на пол. Чондэ неопределенно улыбается, мол, думай, что хочешь. — Едешь со мной?  
  
— В нашем Вавилоне не хватает пророка Даниила, чтобы предречь скорый конец империи? — он возвращается в кресло. — Может, лучше ты останешься здесь?   
  
— Чондэ!   
  
— Знаю, знаю. Ты о серьезных вещах, а я паясничаю, — он отхлебывает пиво и отставляет банку. Потом в задумчивости проводит пальцами по волосам. Ото лба к затылку, пропуская пряди между пальцами. — Я поеду, только с одним условием.   
  
— Слушаю.   
  
— Уверен? — выжидательный взгляд, кажется, прожигает в Кёнсу дыру. Он твердо кивает, хотя точно уверен, что впереди подвох. — Учти, я не буду добрым, как дед, и не дам тебе трёх дней на раздумье.   
  
— Не тяни, — Кёнсу понимает, что они наконец-то перестали ходить вокруг да около.   
  
— Я поеду с тобой, только если переспишь со мной, — Чондэ говорит твердо и уверено. Он не волнуется, словно только что попросил купить новую машину.   
  
— Что?! — впервые за последние годы Кёнсу так удивляется. Не столько наклонностям Чондэ, сколько тому, что у него просят то, что его жизненная мораль, гордость и природа дать не позволяют.   
  
— То самое, — резко отвечает Чондэ. — И либо ты сейчас соглашаешься, либо летишь обратно один.   
  
Кёнсу молчит. Но у него нет времени и выбора. Его прижали к стенке. Причем тот, от кого он не ожидал. Вот уж любимая семейка во всей красе и неприглядности. Даже Чондэ. Кёнсу кажется, что он готов вспомнить, что такое плакать. От обиды и разочарования. От бессилия, в конце концов. Мало он в этой жизни прогибался, что теперь ещё и так? Видимо все эмоции отражаются на лице, потому что Чондэ подает голос:   
  
— Успокойся. Я на твою задницу не претендую.  
  
Кёнсу всё понимает правильно, но легче не становится.   
  
— Объясни почему именно это? — он старается унять нервную дрожь и говорить хотя бы с тенью спокойствия.   
  
— Значит, согласен, — констатирует Чондэ и продолжает пить пиво. — Потому что. Никогда не задумывался о том, почему я уехал?  
  
— Ты всегда говорил, что трудно ужиться с семьей, — отвечает Су. — Я так помню.   
  
— Вот именно — семья. Мне и так-то тяжело с ними приходилось, потому что дела компании меня не интересовали в смысле будущей работы. А потом ещё и сознание того, что девочки мне нравятся, но мальчики — больше, проснулось. Не может один из наследников иметь предосудительные привычки. Пьянство, блядство, легкие наркотики, зависимость от азартных игр — это простят. А вот однополая любовь — жирный крест на будущем и пятно на репутации всей семьи, — Чондэ устало качает головой и смотрит на Кёнсу исподлобья. Понимания, впрочем, не встречает. Тот ещё в шоке от таких откровений и запросов. — Я не мог так подставить семью. Не чужие всё-таки люди. Сбежать было проще. И лучше для всех. Особенно после того, как в доме появился ты.  
  
В этот момент Кёнсу очень хочется начать ругаться. Он-то здесь при чём? Он никого не соблазнял. Не умеет просто. На мальчиков тоже не западал. Мимолетные романы с красивыми, но неинтересными по сути девушками, чтобы отвлечься от работы, но не увлекаться. Небольшой опыт сексуальных отношений, потому что это в жизни не главное. Главное — это занять своё место, а его место — высоко. И ради такой цели Кёнсу готов даже отказаться от любви и всех её производных. Не настолько силен у него зов плоти.  
  
А Чондэ — мужчина. Как? Нет, Кёнсу представляет, как выглядит техническая сторона вопроса. Но он не уверен, что психологически готов к практическому исполнению. Не то чтобы Кёнсу глубоко противна мысль о таких отношениях, он не раздумывал на эту тему. Но сексуальные отношения в рамках одной семьи — это как-то слишком. Тем более, что Чондэ всё ещё нравится ему как человек, и на него просто не стоит.  
  
— Я же никогда и ничего не делал, чтобы тебе понравится. Так почему?   
  
— У меня нет разумного объяснения, — Чондэ покачивает головой. — Как-то само собой. Меня очаровало: с одной стороны, как ты решительно проявил себя, прыгнув в клетку с нашей сворой, с другой, что это нельзя было списать на юношеский максимализм. Ты всё продумал, и, насколько смог, рассчитал. Но при этом в тебе сохранилась какая-то внутренняя чистота, почти невинность. Ты умудрился остаться человеком. Так отличался от всех, кого я привык видеть вокруг, что остро хотелось тебя присвоить. Чтобы понять, что поддерживает твою уверенность в своём успехе, — кажется Чондэ выдохся, формулируя свои желания и мысли.  
  
— Поэтому сейчас ты просишь с тобой переспать? Потому что тогда влюбился?   
  
— Нет. Сейчас я прошу секс, потому что второго шанса не будет. И потому что за мной приехал именно ты, — Чондэ замолкает, как будто не досказав что-то важное. — Я так долго хотел и ждал, что уже почти забыл. А тут появляешься ты. Странно, что не понимаешь. По-моему, ты в такой же ситуации: жаждешь и не можешь получить.  
  
— Это другое, — отрезает Кёнсу.   
  
— Да, ладно? — усмехается Чондэ.  
  
Кёнсу не знает, что ответить. Развивать тему недостижимых желаний чревато. На главный вопрос Чондэ он ответил, пусть и не прямо. Принял условие. В горле пересохло. Поэтому Кёнсу поднимает с пола свою банку с пивом в надежде, что там уже все улеглось, и дергает за кольцо. Щелчок. С легким шипением пена вырывается на свободу из алюминиевого плена. Заливает руки, попадает на столик и ковёр.  
  
— Чёрт!  
  
Чондэ молча отбирает банку и уносит на кухню, а Кёнсу плетется в ванную отмываться и взять тайм-аут.  
  
В ванной Кёнсу несколько раз плескает в лицо водой и смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале. Что Чондэ рассмотрел в нём? Обычное лицо, разве что глаза кажутся большими. Он в последнее время похудел.   
  
Когда Кёнсу выбирается из ванной, Чондэ, ликвидировав последствия разлива, сидит на диване и с интересом смотрит в экран включенного телевизора. Возможно, Кёнсу переоценил его уверенность и выдержку.  
  
Телевизор новостями не радует. Спасатели, развороченные вагоны, прижатые друг к другу покореженными бортами. Познаний в немецком не хватало, чтобы уловить подробности комментариев журналиста.  
  
— Что случилось? — Кёнсу присаживается в кресло, потому что чувствует себя нелепо стоя.  
  
— Скоростной поезд ICE-1** сошёл с рельсов, один из вагонов снес опору автомобильного моста. Тот обрушился. Это случилось в среду утром. Сегодня официально завершилась спасательная операция. — Чондэ не отрывается от экрана. — Ты не слышал?   
  
— Наверное, нет. Или не обратил внимания, — отвечает Кёнсу, и самому становится страшно от собственной чёрствости.  
  
Чондэ по-прежнему не смотрит на Кёнсу. Кажется, что он сам уже забыл о своем предложении и погрузился в разбор подробностей катастрофы. Это был бы лучший исход, но Кёнсу не верит, что всё так просто закончится. Слово не воробей. А молчание — знак согласия. Мене, мене, текел, упарсин.  
  
Выпуск новостей заканчивается, и Чондэ гасит экран телевизора. И поворачивается к Кёнсу, пристально вглядывается в глаза. Кёнсу отвечает таким же взглядом. Он не своей тарелке и не собирается форсировать события. Чондэ нужно, пусть сам и суетится.   
  
И Чондэ суетится. Чуть придвигаясь, невесомо касаясь тыльной стороны его ладони кончиками пальцев. Вроде, ничего особенного, но Кёнсу вздрагивает и готов сгореть от стыда за внезапно проснувшееся любопытство.   
  
***  
  
— Просто закрой глаза, — говорит Чондэ, и Су послушно опускает ресницы, погружаясь в темноту.  
  
Он внимательно прислушивается к действиям Чондэ и не может расслабиться. Ещё бы, он сидит на краю чужой кровати с закрытыми глазами в ожидании действий другого человека. Это почти невыносимо, когда не контролируешь ситуацию.  
  
Теплое дыхание касается виска, уха. Губы осторожно сжимают мочку и отпускают, невесомо касаются уголка рта. Это приятно, а невозможность видеть, что ещё делает Чондэ, обостряет ощущения. Но Кёнсу не открывает глаз. Не сейчас.  
  
— У тебя такие губы, что можно сойти с ума, — горячо в эти самые губы шепчет Чондэ и отстраняет лицо, чтобы стянуть с Су джемпер.  
  
А потом толкает его в грудь, заставляя растянуться на кровати. Это не так уж неприятно, когда губы касаются обнаженной кожи на шее, задевая тонкие места на точках пульса, скользят по ключицам, немного сбивая дыхание. Когда сосок втягивают в рот, теребя вершинку языком.  
  
Почти не страшно, когда длинные пальцы расстегивают и снимают джинсы, оставляя только белье, через которое касаются полувозбужденного члена.  
  
Кёнсу немного удивляет, что возбуждается от ситуации, что он в постели, его ласкают, а смелости открыть глаза не хватает. Он не хочет думать, кто целует его живот, мягко гладит внутреннюю поверхность бёдер, заставляя пах наливаться тягучей тяжестью.  
  
Ещё до того, как бельё сползает вниз по ногам, Кёнсу бросает в жар, и ладонь, обхватившая уверенно вставший член, кажется прохладной. И кажется, что все мысли исчезли вместе с кровью отлившей от головы, когда горячий рот сомкнулся на чувствительной головке.  
  
Су растворяется в приятных ощущениях вместе со всеми своими принципами и моральными устоями. В тот момент, когда Чондэ отстраняется, чтобы вскрыть презерватив, Кёнсу осознаёт, что глаза уже некоторое время открыты, и он с нетерпением следит за движениями Чондэ, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
  
А потом не может оторваться, глядя, как Чондэ до ужаса медленно опускается на его член, блестящий в защите и смазке, принимая в себя Кёнсу сразу, со слабым сопротивлением, до упора. Чтобы вздрогнуть, застыть, примеряя ощущения, и наклониться за поцелуем.  
  
А потом хватает ртом воздух, потому что Кёнсу тесно в Чондэ. И в комнате жарко как в аду. Он уже не может удержаться на краю, цепляется за такое близкое тело, начинает двигаться быстро, резко, не особо обращая внимание, чем вызваны стоны Чондэ, болью или наслаждением.   
  
Мозг клинит от захлестнувшего желания, от новых более острых и сильных ощущений. Кёнсу выпадает из реальности и не замечает, в какой момент они меняют положение в пространстве. Чондэ оказывается прижатым спиной к кровати, а Су сверху, и вся его жизненная неудовлетворенность выливается в грубые толчки и остается яркими следами от пальцев на светлой коже Чондэ.  
  
Чондэ не виноват, что жизнь распределила роли по своему усмотрению. Не виноват, что у него с рождения больше прав и возможностей, что ему не приходится выжидать шансов на признание. Да они ему и не нужны. Чондэ не заслужил боли, но Кёнсу будет стыдно потом, потому что сейчас пальцы грубо вплетаются в светлые волосы, а рот терзает чужие губы, мешая дышать, принимая стоны в себя.  
  
— Да! — слышит Кёнсу, ненадолго отстраняясь. — Да!  
  
И, кажется, он понимает, что Чондэ точно так же, как и он, не удовлетворен жизнью, зажат в рамки и несвободен. Но несвободен всю жизнь из-за семьи, из-за своих предпочтений, а Кёнсу загнал себя в клетку сам и положил на алтарь тщеславия. И что через этот болезненный акт, результат шантажа, он получает какое-то свое болезненное моральное удовлетворение.   
  
Им обоим нравится то, что происходит между ними, и хочется проникнуть ещё глубже, сцепиться так, чтобы не оторвать. Два взмокших тела на растерзанной кровати. Куда уже теснее, но хочется, хочется…  
  
Внутри лопается натянутая струна, и ощущения переливаются через край. Оргазм взрывает голову изнутри и заставляет Кёнсу обессиленно упасть на распростертое под ним подрагивающее тело, уткнувшись лицом в плечо. Сил откатиться просто нет, и не получается унять сердце, глухо бьющееся о грудную клетку. Чондэ гладит его по влажным волосам и не пытается выбраться.  
  
Поджарый. На нём удобно лежать, неудобно только посмотреть в глаза, потому что в мозгах проясняется, и Кёнсу становится стыдно. За несдержанность, за воплощение запретных желаний, за то, что хотел быть ещё ближе и пошёл на поводу у Чондэ. За то, что таким способом вылил всю накопившуюся ненависть на человека, которому симпатизировал.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Не совсем так: большая реконструкция проводилась в 7 в. до н.э. это описывается в Бытие 11:1—9   
> В книге Даниила (период вавилонского плена) описан 6 в. до н.э., в частности 539 г. до н.э., когда войско Кира вошло в Вавилон. 
> 
> О книге Даниила: “...По сути дела здесь нет никаких конкретных фактов, связанных с падением Вавилона и гибелью Валтасара, ибо автора интересовали не сами факты, а глубокий историко-философский смысл происшедшего. Этой цели и подчинены изумительные по силе, образности и поэтичности, особенно в арамейском оригинале, фабула и форма этой главы книги Даниила. Весь рассказ пронизан мыслью об обреченности Вавилона, Валтасара и его власти. Она точно и ярко выражена в словах «мене, мене, текел, упарсин»… Вавилону пришел конец. Это по — своему понял и донес до нас пророк Даниил…” [В.А.Белявский. Вавилон легендарный и Вавилон исторический. изд. 1971 г. ] 
> 
> **Крушение ICE у Эшеде (район Целле, Нижняя Саксония) произошло в среду 3 июня 1998 года в 10:59, когда на линии Ганновер — Гамбург у идущего со скоростью 200 км/ч электропоезда ICE 1 № 884 лопнул бандаж колеса, в результате чего поезд сошёл с рельсов, врезался в проходящий над дорогой мост и обрушил его на себя. В результате трагедии погиб 101 человек, 88 были ранены. По числу жертв это крупнейшая железнодорожная катастрофа в истории нынешней Германии, а также крупнейшее происшествие в истории высокоскоростных поездов.


	4. Chapter 4

**07.06.1998**  
  
***  
  
Влажная кожа неприятно отлепляется от влажной кожи. Кёнсу переворачивается на спину и не думает о том, что надо бы избавиться от презерватива. Он всё ещё пытается унять неровное дыхание.  
  
А Чондэ не говорит ни слова, продолжает гладить его волосы и смотрит, повернувшись на бок. От этого взгляда горят уши. Су вскакивает на ноги, чтобы добраться до ванной и уйти из-под прицела взгляда Чондэ.  
  
Уже в ванной он понимает, что на животе подсыхает сперма. Не его. Он даже не заметил, когда кончил Чондэ. Кёнсу удивлен, что смог продержаться так долго, наверное, из-за злости. Вопрос о том, почему Чондэ позволил так грубо с собой обойтись, прочно обосновывается в голове и давит на виски. Хочется застонать в голос. Но не время. Кёнсу выполнил свою часть уговора. Мене, мене, текел, упарсин. Твою мать.   
  
Чондэ всё ещё молча протягивает Кёнсу стакан с водой, когда тот заходит на кухню. Это смущает, потому что он слишком поздно понял, что вся одежда осталась в спальне, и пришлось выйти в одном полотенце. Кёнсу чувствует себя ещё более голым, чем в постели.  
  
— Прости, — голос плохо слушается. И он вроде бы взрослый человек, но близкие отношения и секс не его сфера. Су не знает, как себя вести. С девушками было проще. Почему-то. — Я сделал тебе больно.  
  
— Не больше, чем другие, — Чондэ отвечает уклончиво и смотрит на него серьезно. — Я в ванную. Не сбегай, хорошо?  
  
Кёнсу только кивает, хотя в его ситуации самым лучшим было бы одеться и уйти, чтобы в одиночестве обдумать произошедшее. Кёнсу не ожидал, но ему понравилось. Пусть это чистая физиология, но такого с ним ещё никогда не случалось. Чтобы до сноса крыши, до утраты человеческого облика, до полного бессилия после. И больше не случится.   
  
Так, стоп. Кёнсу запрещает себе идти на поводу у обезумевших гормонов, думать о повторении сегодняшнего, а нет, уже вчерашнего опыта. И лучше абстрагироваться от мыслей об удовлетворении любых желаний, не только телесных.   
  
Чондэ ясно дал понять, что в Корее его ничто не удержит, даже воля Председателя, и Кёнсу хорошо его понимает. Только сам сбежать не может. Это был его личный выбор ответить серьёзным согласием на полу-шуточное предложение работы семь лет назад. Работать, учиться, точить зубы, не огрызаться, но кусать больно.  
  
И только он знает, сколько за всё это время наслушался о своей непомерной амбициозности, о том, что не знает своего места, что не удивительно вырасти наглым при бесхребетной матери. Иногда в лицо, чаще за спиной, потому что Кёнсу раз за разом доказывал верность Председателю, а тот, возможно, чтобы позлить основных наследников, выказывал ему доверие. Недоброжелателям пришлось прикрыть рты. А сейчас ситуация меняется стремительно, и Кёнсу снова нужно приспосабливаться.  
  
Он не может подвести. Ни Председателя, ни себя.  
  
Кёнсу опять стоит у картины с башней и прокручивает в голове варианты развития ситуации. Сделанного ни отменить, ни стереть. Оно всё равно останется шрамами на твоём сердце и на чьём-то ещё. Кризис — не время раскисать.  
  
Ему жизненно необходимо выполнить задание Председателя, чтобы ещё раз подтвердить свои преданность и умение справляться со сложными задачами. Чондэ, как ни крути, сложная задача. У Кёнсу теперь есть решение и даже компромат, но, увы, компромат бесполезный, обоюдоострый. Тот, который не вывалишь на Председателя, не ввернешь изящно в беседу.  
  
У подножия колоссального строения суетятся мелкие люди. Там, на вершине, по историческим свидетельствам должно быть жилище бога. Храм. А если богом станет простой смертный, то далеко будет лететь до земли, когда придет следующий претендент. Кёнсу не бог и даже не мечтает им стать, но и ему будет больно падать со своей ступеньки.  
  
Хлопает дверь. Кёнсу оборачивается на Чондэ, который тоже вышел в одном полотенце, с влажными волосами и кожей. Он сглатывает, потому что помнит, как чувствовал это тело под своим. Потому что, кажется, никогда не сможет изгладить эти воспоминания. Потому что его тело реагирует на Чондэ не так, как раньше. И этот неучтённый фактор беспокоит.  
  
— Чондэ, ты обещал, что поедешь со мной, — теперь говорить получается лучше. Потому что Кёнсу уже собрался и переключился на свои задачи, вот только полуголый Чондэ ощущается соринкой в глазу.   
  
— Обещал, — соглашается он. — Мне прямо сейчас заказать билет?  
  
— Было бы неплохо, — немного нервно улыбается Кёнсу.  
  
— Тебе не странно стоять почти голым, но в очках? — хмыкает Чондэ. — Я принесу одежду.  
  
Во второй раз за сутки влезать в чужую одежду для Кёнсу отчего-то проще. С бельём сложнее, но без него никак. Ощущение того, что одет не в своё, заставляет передергивать плечами. В конце концов он усаживается на диван с ногами, потому что ему кажется, что по босым ступням тянет сквозняком.  
  
— Зачем ты попросил меня остаться? — спрашивает он Чондэ, который устроился в кресле.   
  
— Чтобы ты подробно рассказал, куда меня тащишь, — пожал плечами Чондэ. — Даже если мои выводы верны, они поверхностны. Мне нужны детали, чтобы знать, к чему готовиться.  
  
И Кёнсу рассказывает, про накалившиеся отношения с правительством, про растущие долги компании, подробно, насколько сам знает, а знает он неожиданно много. О том, что внутренних средств компании не хватит на погашение прежних долгов, и придется привлекать займы, тем самым менять одни долги на другие, более невыгодные. Об отказе Председателя избавляться от убыточных и малоприбыльных направлений и производств. Об открытии нескольких филиалов, которые тоже в течении двух-трёх лет грозят стать убыточными из-за кризиса на азиатском рынке. Консультанты воют, семья тоже воет, но предвкушая перераспределение обязанностей.  
  
— Председатель болен. Не смертельно, но сказывается на работоспособности, — резюмирует Кёнсу. — Он уже не сможет вкладываться в работу, как раньше. И до конца года, даже раньше, назначит заместителя.   
  
— Кого? — интересуется Чондэ.   
  
— Неизвестно. Я курьер по особо важным поручениям, не более. Забыл? — и Кёнсу не врет, потому что в эти тайны его не посвящают. — Возможно, пригласит кого-то со стороны. Сам же останется главным акционером. Не волнуйся, вряд ли ты его кандидат.   
  
— Тогда зачем я ему понадобился? — продолжает Чондэ.   
  
— У тебя невеста есть? — задает неожиданный вопрос Кёнсу.   
  
— Невеста? — Чондэ поднимается на ноги и меряет шагами комнату, наплевав, что Кёнсу увидит его волнение. — Да, была договоренность. Только я Ын Джи пятнадцать, нет, шестнадцать лет не видел. И не общались мы. Её ещё ребенком родители в Штаты увезли. Думаешь в этом причина? Но даже самый выгодный брак не спасет в нашем положении.   
  
— Ты единственный из совершеннолетних внуков, кто не женат, — начинает рассуждать Кёнсу, тактически не включая в перечень внуков себя. — Да, это вариант. Опять же возможность заставить тебя вернуться в страну и остаться.  
  
— А работа на семейную компанию приложится, — заканчивает мысль Чондэ. — Только я говорил с дедом тогда, два года назад. И сказал, что не буду работать на него и готов отказаться от наследства, если на меня продолжат давить. Он, вроде, понял, — добавляет после небольшой паузы.   
  
— Не забывай, это было два года назад, — Кёнсу внимательно смотрит на Чондэ и не может поверить, что он готов добровольно порвать все связи с семьей и остаться без её поддержки. — Сейчас ситуация изменилась. Возможно, Председатель думает, что ты переменил мнение или у него есть, чем тебя переубедить. В любом случае, моё дело доставить тебя на семейную встречу. И мы вроде бы договорились.   
  
— Угу, договорились, — Чондэ внезапно веселеет. — Через постель.  
  
Для Кёнсу это звучит мерзко. Потому что он вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет, как потерял контроль над собой. Потому что не любит слишком грязных приемов.   
  
— Ты такой милый, когда растерян, — Чондэ улыбается не зло, а немного грустно. — Жаль, что у нас нет будущего.   
  
— Я не милый. Не говори глупостей, — выдаёт Кёнсу, и только потом понимает смысл второй части сказанного Чондэ. — Какого будущего?   
  
— Никакого. Совершенно никакого, — он поджимает губы. И опять становится серьезным. А потом протягивает к Кёнсу руку. — Завтра будет трудный день. Пойдем спать?   
  
— Вместе? - Кёнсу шокирован такой идеей. Секс одно, а спать в одной постели другое. Только разницу Кёнсу объяснить не может.   
  
— Тебе настолько неприятно моё общество? — Чондэ подходит вплотную и смотрит на Кёнсу сверху вниз. — Я прошу тебя. Только сегодня, потому что потом просто не будет шанса. Я хочу попрощаться со своей любовью тихо.   
  
Кёнсу теряет дар речи, потому что так просто в разгаре рассуждений о проблемах семейного бизнеса ему признаются в любви. Оказывается то, что отравляло жизнь Чондэ желаниями — это любовь. Он поэтому не сопротивлялся, пока Кёнсу его фактически насиловал? Именно насиловал, потому что обоюдное согласие не умаляет грубости обхождения.   
  
Кёнсу готов гореть в аду, если он существует, потому что не знает, что делать, когда признаются в любви запретной вдвойне. Вдвойне греховной и неправильной до такой степени, что на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. И сейчас нет права оттолкнуть протянутую руку, потому что он тот, кто пришёл забрать свободу.  
  
Слишком поздно к Кёнсу приходит понимание, что для Чондэ эта поездка, как для смертника ожидание казни. Потому что не закончится ничем хорошим. Либо его сломают и оставят в стране, либо семья от него откажется окончательно. Когда садился в самолет, Кёнсу этого не понимал. Тогда он знал о Чондэ очень немного. Теперь знает чуть больше. И перед ним более, чем он сам, несвободный человек, вырвавший пять лет иллюзии свободы.  
  
Поэтому под одеялом на свежем постельном белье он обнимает Чондэ, слушает рассказ о том, как тот здесь жил, осторожно гладит по спине, по высветленным волосам, как маленького, и прислушивается к его дыханию, когда Чондэ засыпает. Мене, мене, текел, упарсин.   
  
Они должны вернуться, чтобы строить семейную башню, соединяющую землю и небо. Потому что так заведено. Их семья, как библейский Вавилон, помешана на строительстве этой башни и поддержании собственного блеска и ненасытного тщеславия. И никогда не отпускает тех, кто может стать зодчим или материалом.  
  
***  
Кёнсу поправляет узел полосатого галстука, затягивая его потуже. Оценивающе смотрит в зеркало и ловит в отражении серьезный взгляд Чондэ, который подпирает стену у него за спиной.  
  
На Чондэ тоже строгий костюм и белоснежная рубашка, но без галстука. Расстегнутый воротник не прикрывает свежий синяк, растекшийся у основания шеи. Два чемодана уже сданы в багаж, только на плече Чондэ пластиковый тубус с репродукцией картины неизвестного фламандского художника. В остальном Чондэ собирался в поездку так, словно, через неделю вернется. У него и билет есть.  
  
Но как только они сядут в самолет, жизнь Чондэ переменится. Они оба это понимают. А всю жизнь прятаться и бежать не получится. Не от семьи.  
  
— Хочешь расскажу, почему потерпел крушение ICE-1? — спрашивает Чондэ, когда они выходят из туалета.   
  
— Перед посадкой в самолет самая подходящая история, — отвечает Кёнсу. — Конечно, хочу, — он не добавляет, что сейчас готов слушать, что угодно, лишь бы перестать зацикливаться на будущем Чондэ.  
  
— Это мои предположения, поэтому не принимай всерьёз. — Чондэ поправляет тубус на плече. — Всё началось с лопнувшего бандажа колеса, который пробил пол первого вагона. Испуганный пассажир бросился на поиски кондуктора, чтобы тот включил стоп-кран. Но кондуктор не имел права включить экстренное торможение только со слов, он должен был лично оценить ситуацию. Поэтому из третьего вагона они пошли обратно в первый. А через три минуты поезд сошел с рельсов, — Чондэ сделал паузу. — Сто человек погибли, потому что один действовал по инструкции. Если бы он сорвал стоп-кран сразу, можно было бы избежать жертв. Ужасно, не находишь?   
  
— Ужасно. Но знаешь, у того, что лопнул бандаж, есть причины, не зависящие от кондуктора. Это было стечение обстоятельств и наложение многих ошибок друг на друга. Ты не можешь быть уверен, что если бы поезд аварийно затормозили по первому требованию, это предотвратило бы катастрофу. — Кёнсу смотрит на спокойное лицо Чондэ и тоже пытается успокоиться. Он практически выполнил поручение. Поступок правильный, и нужно об этом помнить. Так будет легче пережить. — Случается, что жизнь не оставляет нам шанса на принятие решения. Посадку объявили. Идём.  
  
Чондэ только кивает, направляясь за Кёнсу к выходу и невесомо касается кончиков чужих пальцев своими, когда нагоняет. Мене, мене, текел, упарсин. И тепло пальцев даёт призрачную надежду на то, что Кёнсу будет прощен.   

_(май-июнь 2016)_

beta elka17


End file.
